


No One Knows

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing Challenge, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, M/M, Mirror of Erised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco sees his deepest desire in the Mirror of ErisedWritten for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing Challenge





	No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705693361/in/dateposted-public/)

The Dark Lord had moved into Malfoy Manor over the summer and had told Draco he had a very important job for him, only a highly trusted member of his inner circle could carry it out. 

“Get us into the school and you will be rewarded.” Voldemort had said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, but then whispered, for Draco’s ears only “Your failure will result in your parent’s deaths.”

Draco was wandering through the unused areas of the castle. Pushing open a huge door he found himself in an old attic. It was easily big enough for a Quidditch match.

The room was so quiet Draco could hear himself breathing. Shivering, he started tugging old sheets off the oddly shaped pieces of furniture stacked around the sides of the room. He found nothing of any great interest until he dragged the cover off a large beautiful ornate mirror. Even in the dim room it seemed to shimmer.

Draco knew he was looking at the Mirror of  Erised \- it was part of Hogwarts legend. It showed your deepest desires and it knew Draco’s desire was to kiss Harry Potter. Lightly running his fingers over the image in the mirror Draco wished with all his heart for his desire to come true - it would be worth it. 

His father could never know about this, no one could ever know, but this mirror knew his deepest desire and he was kissing Harry Potter, who did not appear to have any objection to it.

His reflection was cupping Harry’s jaw, tilting his head backwards, the perfect angle for their passionate kiss. It was all Draco wanted, but he was both terrified it would never happen and terrified that it would. They just had to both survive this bloody war first.


End file.
